characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bender
Bender Bending Rodriguez, Sr., also known as Bending Unit 22 '''or simply just '''Bender, is a main character in the aniamted tv show Futurama. Background Bender is a Bending Unit built in Tijuana, Mexico. He is a robot that runs on alchohol and works for Planet Express, a delivery service. He is best friends with Philip J. Fry and shares an apartment with him. Not only does drink all the time, but smoke, steal, and lie. He has a dream to become a folk singer, as well as a famous chef. Powers & Abilities * '''Great Strength: '''Bender has immense strength, being able to break, bend, and lift massive and heavy objects. * '''Extending Limbs: '''Bender's arms and legs can extend to great lengths. * '''Fire Breath: '''When Bender burps, he lets out a jet of fire. ** '''Greenhouse Gases: '''Bender's burps let out greenhouse gases, which can harm organic lifeforms if in great quantities. ** '''Large Flame: '''Bender can let out a giant flame from his rear end. * '''Detachable Body Parts: '''Bender is able to remove and reattach any of his body parts without any damage. * '''Extenso-Matic Eyes: '''He can extend his eyes to provide better vision. * '''Gaydar: '''Bender has a literal gaydar, a small machine that can detect whether someone is gay. * '''Cameras: '''Both of Bender's eyes can be used as a camera that can both record and take pictures. He has also stated to have a third camera located "below the equator" that is never seen, but heard extending. * '''Multipurpose Cavity: '''Bender's cavity in his body can be used for many things. ** '''Oven: '''His cavity can be used to bake things. ** '''Barbeque: '''Bender can also barbeque things within his cavity. ** '''Storage: '''Bender seems to be able to store a large amount of things inside of him. ** '''Refrigerator: '''He is also able to refrigerate food in his cavity. * '''Generator: '''Bender can use his own body power to power other electronics. * '''Oxygen Tank: '''Bender can be used as a living oxygen tank. * '''Rollerblade Feet: '''Bender is able to turn is feet into rollerblades. Equipment * '''Alchohol: '''Bender seems to almost always have a least one bottle of bear on him, sometimes more. * '''Cigars and Lighter: '''Bender also carries a couple of cigars and a lighter. Feats Strength * Has punched through a metal safe. * Bender was able to bend "unbendable" gurders. * Bent a giant brick wall. Durability * Has been flattened numerous times, and then ended up fine. * Has also been hit point blank with a shotgun with little lasting effect, as well as with other guns. * Survived being buried for a thousand years on multiple occassions. * Had his lower torso melted by cosmic electrical disturbance, as well as being completely melted. * Bender has submerged himself in lava and survived. * A doomsday device, as well as two bombs, have exploded in him without harm. * He had his head sawed completely in half. * He has even came back from Limbo after being killed. * Jumped from the Planet Express ship, which was at the top of a building, into the ground. He also hit birds, Cowardman, and broke through a glass tube. Speed Skill * Can solve mathematical equations incredibly quickly. * Bender has pulled off multiple incredible heists with success. * Took over the Earth with an army twice. * Was able to convince an entire civilization he was prophecised to be the next pharaoh. * He has been shown multiple times to be able to talk his way out of almost anything. * Once skinned a potato with a mini-lightsaber while blindfolded. Weaknesses * '''Alcohol Powered: '''Bender is powered by alcohol, and if he runs low he enters a drunk-like state. * '''Cockiness: '''Bender often gets overconfident and messes things up. * '''Weakness to Magnets: '''If a magnet is attached to Bender, he goes crazy and starts singing folk music. * '''Weakness to Chlorine: '''When exposed to gaseous chlorine, Bender is rusted almost instantly. Fun Facts * Bender is voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voices Jake the Dog, Marcus Fenix, and Dr. Krakken. ** Bender has met Jake the dog before, as well as Finn the Human. Category:Futurama Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:20th Century Fox